vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
149588-convince-me-to-keep-signature-status
Content ---- ---- I think there's one thing you're forgetting, there's a reason the "whales" spend hundreds of dollars on these events, because the items you actually want (the mount and maybe pet) have a TERRIBLE drop rate from them. You'd be EXTREMELY lucky to spend a subs worth on them and get what you want. | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh, I'm aware. Right now, I pay $15.00/mo and get no RNG boxes. Cancelling and only spending, say, $20 during these "events" on NCoin would be cheaper and I'd at least have a chance of getting the stuff. Regarding character slots and stuff like that, applying the code from the box copy got me quite a few slots and some other perks. I won't be wanting for a slot for an alt for a while. I subscribe to games I play in order to support them. Unfortunately, either the f2p model here is too generous or the Signature plan is lacking or both and I don't feel that I get my money's worth. I look forward to more opinions on this and maybe Carbine can chime in with their reasoning on the current state of Signature status. | |} ---- I sub to support as well. but you hit the nail on the head. it is too generous for f2p and the sig plan is lacking. i think they need to meet a little closer in the middle. not too generous, and more perks for a sub. | |} ---- They shouldn't unless you're a new player. There's a few other reasons like some of the Cosmic Rewards (like the Osun House), but if you're a vet player, it really isn't worth it. You'd save a lot more money just buying $15 of NCoin every month. If I could go back in time, I wouldn't have bothered to renew my subscription in support of WildStar's transition to F2P. At this point, I could stay subscribed easily by buying CREDD every month instead. | |} ---- It is lacking compared to most other MMOs since nearly every other one includes a stipend (ESO, SW:ToR, LotRO, etc.), a store discount (Rift, TSW, etc.) or both (EQ2). Hell, even Blade & Soul - NCSoft's latest title to release in this region - includes a monthly stipend and a discount on select items. And Carbine has "been discussing" it for over 4 months now. The free time they gave people for remaining subscribed between the F2P announcement and launch ran out a couple weeks ago, so maybe now they'll actually start doing something to make Signature worth it. Or maybe (hopefully) before the Steam launch. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Didn't expect the snark from you. Huh. To be honest, I didn't expect the plan to be so crappy. I sub to every game I play out of habit both to support the game and because it's typically a burden to play as a f2p player. In Wildstar, you lose practically nothing by not paying for Signature and you gain nothing by paying you can't do without. I wasn't sure if there was something I was missing but apparently not. Thanks for the input, guys. | |} ---- You don't get more Omnibits for being subbed. I sub, and I like the sub, because I like the increased plat and glory. But since I don't care at all about the cash shop (I rarely mess with costumes, mounts, dyes, or housing) and like to earn everything I have in game, it works for me. It may not work for everyone. And I loath purchasing things in game for money, so subbing fits the best way of supporting the game for me. Since it is worth $15 a month for me, I feel good about paying for it. However, I do think they are going to lose many subs without providing a stipend or something. | |} ---- I know you don't get it. But for me, it's like this: it's like every time I log into the game, there's some guy trying to manipulate me into spending more money than I ever intended. And if I give this guy just a little bit of money for a few things, I have to be careful not to give him too much, because when I'm buying the things I need, he'll always want to sell me things I don't. And if I'm not careful, I'll end up spending too much on a video game. And having to be careful and risking real world money is a crummy gaming experience for me, and just something I'd prefer to avoid. Yes, it breaks my immersion- or more correctly, it breaks my ability to escape away from the real world for a while and enjoy a video game. The game is worth $15 a month for me, so I'd rather just pay it and ignore that guy trying to sell me stuff. I get everything I need and I can focus on enjoying myself. Maybe that's not important to YOU, but then that's why we're different people with different values. I mean, if we have to value the same things, then it's time for you to start raiding and finally see what you've been missing! Edited February 11, 2016 by SlyJeff | |} ---- While costumes, pets, and mounts are the "fun stuff", the currency, reputation, XP boosts, et. al. are the "good stuff" for me. From the "fun stuff" list I'm most likely to buy costumes but that 850 limit will eventually become a hard-stop. Even if Signature didn't appeal to me I draw the line at what I consider predatory pricing and practices. I don't do gamble boxes and double-digit pricing completely loses the plot (micro-transactions). Anything $20+ is pretty much a "No Sale". While I find some value in the Signature benefits, I am not happy with it. Before I get into what I think would improve its appeal I'd like to add something. The last thing they should do is to start punishing the non-payers. Those people are essential because they're "content". SW:TOR gets that so hilariously wrong which has led their community to be so utterly toxic. What I would like to see is an additional monthly Omnibit grant on top of the current cap. As I already struggle to hit the existing cap, expanding the cap will just irritate me further. A couple of my pain points are the IG currency costs of dye use and rune management (extraction and the element color lottery). Significantly reducing those costs would help immensely. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That will probably be what I do from now on. Sorry, Carbine. At least someone had to buy that CREDD for me to get it for plat, right? | |} ----